


The Forgotten

by HarlowKnox



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlowKnox/pseuds/HarlowKnox
Summary: Nora Thiers wants to be recognised by her so called sisters. She's just looking for acceptance for who she is but she's not the princess you might think. She holds some darkness in her that leads the Supreme to take action.Now she has to live her life as a normal person. No powers. No spells. Just being a normal and boring being. One night she's just pouring her feelings down to a drink when a tragedy happens. That night will change her future. She just met her saviour.





	1. Outpost Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first attempt to write in English but please, if you see some mistakes, please let me know.

 

_One month after the bombs._

 

Nora was the latest newbie and was sent from another Outpost and according to Ms. Venable's face, she wasn't pleased with the sent file were no further explanation was added... 

 

> _Name: Nora Victoria Thiers._
> 
> _Age: Twenty-three._
> 
> _Gender: Woman._
> 
> _Sexual Orientation: Bisexual._
> 
> _Nationality: French/American._
> 
> _Family: Deceased._
> 
> _Children: --------_
> 
> _Marital status: Married._
> 
>  
> 
> _General Information:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Ms. Thiers was on Outpost 6 but The Cooperative thinks it's better to have her on Outpost 3. She's completely cleaned and she has passed all the necessary requirements to be considered a candidate of breeding._
> 
> _Please note that Ms. Thiers is considered an important asset to The Cooperative, so we require full attention and care._
> 
>  

When Venable read her file she gave a glance to Mrs. Mead next to her, who was just as confused as her counterpart. They just smiled at the moment Nora walked out that silly anti radioactive suit. Both women looked amazed by the girl's natural beauty. Fresh face, big eyes and long brown hair.

 

—Thank God all the men here are gay —Venable whispered to Mead as she smirked—. Welcome to Outpost 3, child. Let me take you to your chamber as I explain the rules.

 

Nora nodded as she walked behind the woman. She gave a glance to Ms. Mead and smiled widely as she walked past her. Venable walked in a slow pace which made Nora impatient, she looked around the place, with that smile on her face, not even looking confused or surprised as the others. 

 

—Is something amusing you? —Venable asked without stopping her stroll.  
—This place looks familiar. Better than the other Outpost I was in... Much better.  
—Why did they send you here?

Her questionnaire was starting.

—Well... —Nora bit her lip— It was attacked. You can't imagine what I saw there... I was lucky enough to hide. When The Cooperative went to see the damage, it's when they found me. Pretty fast, I have to say. I didn't know how it ended but that day... the attack, it changed everything. This world is buried in shit...

—We're so glad you found a new light and now you're safe here. Let me start with the simple rules. As a purple, you have a privilege here. We dress up for dinner. Sex is not allowed and its punishment is death. I read you're married... —Venable made a pause to stop and glance at Nora— Where's Mr. Thiers?

—Oh! Thiers is my maiden name —she corrected—. So, do we eat those terrible cubes?

 

The way Nora changed the topic made Venable think she was now a widow. When they finally made it to her room she open the door and walked in. Nora followed and sighed in relief. She opened her wardrobe and smiled at the dress she was up to wear for dinner.

 

—Dinner will be served within an hour. So get ready to be introduced to the residents. Be punctual.

 

Nora nodded. Her room was perfect for her so she got rid of her old and dirty clothes. She went straight to the shower and waited for the water to heat. With her eyes closed she let the water cover all her body as she slipped her hands and fingers all over her body but she stopped on her belly. The past few month were awful. Handling with so many stress caused a tragic outcome. By those thoughts she wept a little. She was alone which made her vulnerable on her emotions. 

After a few minutes, she went out and got ready for dinner. She liked the attention, so she wanted to stun her new audience. She walked down the stairs. Eyes string at her. Whispers around the room. She heard those conversations...

 

—She's so fucking beautiful —one man said—. And that's too much coming from me.

—Beautiful? Yeah right... She looks boring, I mean, look at her dress and her hair —the girl next to him spoke loudly— Don't you think, Mallory?

—She looks sad to me —the other girl said—

—Of course her hair looks boring, she'll need me and I'll be glad to touch that hair. She's like those Japanese cartoon girls

 

The conversations kept going.

 

—I'mma gonna introduce myself —he said approaching her— Mr. Gallant, a pleasure.

—Nora Thiers, pleasure's mine darling.

—Oh for God's sake. Where are your manners, people!? —Gallant said loudly— Forgive them. That bitch is Coco —he said pointing at her— and the girl next to her is her minion, Mallory. She's my nana, Evie. Those two —he said pointing at two men—, they're so irrelevant, I already forgot their names. And Dinah Stevens... She's famous —he whispered—.

 

Nora smiled at each one of the residents and dinner began. Some asked questions to Nora, others just listened but with time she became just another resident of Outpost 3...

 

 


	2. The Interview

 

Everyday was the same. Nothing new or interesting. The same outfits. The same people. The same problems. Venable words became clear when she mentioned all the food was being cut again. It was the end of those shitty times. It was a surprise that no one already killed themselves or even lost their minds.

The situation wasn't getting any better and some started to lose the little faith they had. What if that was the end? What if Venable and Mead came up with another crazy idea and started to kill one by one to get some food for the rest. At least that was the closest thought Nora had while being on the library listening to the same song on a non-stopping loop. She had the ability to observe people and understand their minds within the minute. She had already figured out every single one of the residents. She knew Gallant was tired of his Nana and that she was a poisonous bitch wanting to outcome everyone. She even figured that Emily and Timmy were having some sort of affair. Coco was there because of her money and had no brain at all. The brains? Mallory. She was smart enough. Dinah was her major challenge and Nora didn't speak to her much. Her son was just as dull as Coco, so she didn't pay any more attention.

Whilst Venable was the kind of person who preferred order and loved playing with others. Mead was another challenge. Nora was ready to observe them even more than the others.

—You looked entertained —Timmy sat next to her—. Figured everyone out? I mean, you're not the only one observing others. I've been observing you too...

—And? —Nora said with a special sound on her voice.

—You don't belong here. You think you deserve better and that you're more than all of us...

—Which I am. Darling, you've no idea. One day soon, it'll come...

—What will come?

—Your ticket out of here.

Timothy didn't say anything. He just stared like everything had changed. Nora stood up and walked to the dining room. Dinner was almost ready. She was calm and waited for the others to take their sits. 

Dinner went by as any other but it was obvious everyone was getting upset with the situation. Being with the same people for over a year, having a boring routine and eating the same crap everyday. It was enough. But again, Nora was there just having the time of her life and not caring about the others, she enjoyed watching them loosing it. The sirens went off. Venable and Mead were a bit surprised... Did that mean it was over? That they were about to be attacked by the cancerous survivors of the blast? Every one remained silent and waiting.

—Do you think this is it? —Coco said loudly as always— Why are they taking so long? Are they dead?

—Maybe is someone from The Cooperative. —Dinah Stevens talked in her calmed paced voice— Maybe we'll be out of here.

Nora nodded with her head as she stood up and walked around the room. She was getting a little anxious. She didn't like to wait... That was exactly how it started the last time...

 

 

 

 

> The alarm went off while shouts and hits were heard. Everyone started to panic until one man approached to all of them. His face was deformed and his clothes were rags. He was shouting none sense as he began to attack the others. Nora ran to an opposite direction as others came in with the same intentions. She even heard some audible words "You don't fucking deserve anything".
> 
> She ran and tried to hide. She went to her room and locked herself in. Her hands were sweaty and her heart was pounding so fast she thought she'd be found because of it. She took her hands over her head and closed her eyes. She was mumbling as it was a prayer but it wasn't. A knock on her door made her sat still. The knocks kept going. Nora looked at her shaking hands. 
> 
> "What the hell am I doing?" she thought.
> 
> The door opened and two men entered looking for her. She stood up and simple smiled. They walked towards her but Nora didn't say a word. She raised her fist and opened it with such delicacy that the two men were fanned across the room. She cracked both their necks and went out the room. She heard screams of agony as she saw her Outpost companions dying on the floor being devoured. Nora did the exact same thing with her fist... she didn't forgive anyone there.
> 
> She was alone.

Gallant was looking straight to Nora as she was inside her mind and not paying attention. When she came back she noticed the stare over her so simply smiled as if it was okay. They heard steps coming to them. Venable's walking stick being the only recognisable sound as she arrived. No one said a word. Every one looked at the man next to Venable. Tall and fair with long blond hair. He looked at everyone as he was judging in silence. Even Nora felt quite insecure when he looked at her but as he spoke all the attention was on him.

The name he told all was Langdon. There was something in him so fascinating and terrifying at the time. He mentioned how he was there to select a group of people to go to the Sanctuary, a place with sufficient food and safer than the Outposts. The procedure was a series of interviews to find who was the best option to go and those who failed had the option of a peaceful dead. So each one had to wait for their turn at those interviews. Some wondered if it was a real deal or just scam. Everyone felt quite nervous about the questions. Would they be easy or too personal. There was no right r wrong answer and that's what made them feel vulnerable.

First to attend the interview was Mr. Gallant after he was done he mentioned that no one was safe and that Lagndon was smart. The next one was Venable. One by one entered but he left Nora at the end. Venabe called her.

—I will be on your interview. I mentioned that you were part of another Outpost and that surprisingly you were the only survivor.

—It would've been easier if you just asked why and how...

The tone on Nora's voice was not what Venable expected. They entered the room where Langdon was just waiting for them. He stood up and waited for Nora to take her sit in front of him. Venable sat next to Nora with some type of smirk on her face. 

—So this is Ms. Thiers, the one who survived the attack on Outpost 6 —he said as if it was a fun story.

—The one and only —Venable answered. She acted like she was in control but she wasn't, her posture said otherwise. Langdon gave a glance and Venable just shut her mouth.

—As you can see, I wanted Ms. Venable to attend this interview because, as stunned as she is, I am as well. How does a fragile girl like you survived such the attack being the lone survivor? I want to know every detail. So please...

Nora looked at Venable who was definitely waiting patiently.

—I just hid. They never found me... And they left when they finished with their slaughter. And then, The Cooperative arrived. That's it.

Langdon turned to Venable with such eyes that made her uncomfortable. As if he just said that there was no further information to dig here.  After a few minutes in silence, Nora was playing with her hands anxiously and Langdon grabbed her hands.

—It's alright, she didn't even passed the interview. Now, I want to know what is not in your file. It causes some affliction to our host here that it doesn't have more information. I mean, it says that you're a perfect candidate for breeding. But I know that's quite hard... —he smirked looking at both Venable and then Nora— Let's review. In the last yeaar you've had three miscarriages and the last one occurred while you were in the Outpost. Stress, maybe?

At this point, Venable was more surprised with the news but Nora looked calm.

—Please, tell Ms. Venable where is that husband of yours.

Nora took a deep breath.

—Working hard, I suppose. You see —she said to Venable—, my husband works with the Cooperative. So he's probably just finding a way to work this mess out.

She smirked pleased and by the woman's look, she was a little in shock.

—Don't worry, I won't tell him about your stupid rules in here. I mean, no sex? It's interesting but there's no one to actually fuck and I could totally do a Gray but they're not the shade I'm looking for.

—Why wasn't I informed that your husband...

—Oh you were informed —Langdon intervened—. The file that was sent with her when she arrived. It said that she was an important asset for the Cooperative. She should be doing questions here not you.

—You mentioned that Thiers was your maiden name... —she said trying to find an answer.

—I'm afraid that information is private —Nora was challenging Venable—. It's funny how a woman in a position such as yours, didn't know anything about it. Must be really embarrassing.

The expression on her face was of defeat. She stood and left the room without saying anything else. 

—The last. Really? —Nora said while standing up. She stretched her body— And was that really necessary? Sometimes I don't understand your mind.

—There's no need to understand my mind when you already own me —Langdon stood behind her and grabbed her hands.

—Cold hands —Nora whispered—. Something is perturbing you.

—Someone —he corrected—. What do you know about that girl, Mallory?

Nora turned her body to face him.

—What about Mallory?

—There's something in her and I just need to know what I'm facing. I'm not pleased with the sensation she made me feel.

—Fine —Nora rolled her eyes—. I know my way around. 

 

 


	3. The Ball

 

 Everyone was getting ready for the so called Masque ball to celebrate the All Hallows Eve. Mallory was with the rest of the grays before going and help Coco. She met with Nora in the hallway. Mallory looked normal but scared of something. Nora smiled to calm her nerves down a little. 

—It's okay. I was looking for Gallant but it seems that Coco has his entire attention —Nora said walking up to Mallory—. Tell me, what are you wearing for tonight's festivities?  
—I-I don't know. I'm still looking for something. Right now all I can think of is helping Coco with her Victorian outfit.  
—Don't we all? I mean, we're all looking for something for tonight. But I'll help you.

Nora grabbed Mallory's hand which was ice cold and shaking.

—Everything's fine, darling? —she asked— You don't look good.  
—It's nothing. I'm okay...  
—Did something happen in your interview? Everyone leave there with a different reaction. That man looks quite strange.

They were walking towards Nora's room. Mallory felt she was in a comfort zone. 

—I can tell something is bothering you.  
—I don't know what's happening to me. I was with Langdon and suddenly felt something inside trying to burst out of me... And it did —Mallory's face was full of confusion— There were flames that I pushed him to the other side of the room.

At this point, Nora was just listening but she knew more than Mallory. 

—I knew it —Nora mumbled—  
—Know what? —Mallory gasped confused  
—It's nothing... I-I just need to get ready. You should too... I'll see you later.  


Nora walked to her room and locked herself in. She walked in circles trying to find a way to explain everything but at the same time she was as confused as Mallory. What possible explanation she could give about Mallory. There was something on the mirror in front of her bed. A small note but she didn't have time to actually read what it said. She went out and straight to Langdon's bedroom. As if it was her own, she just laid on the bed.

—Did you ask Dinah about Mallory? —Nora broke the silence.  
—Why would I? —He replied.  
—Mere curiosity... She's definitely hiding something but she's as lost as you are. If everything works out tonight you won't have to worry about her.  
—Is that suppose to give me peace?  
—Maybe. I don't know... I just need to get rid of these ridiculous clothes. I'm not a fan of colours.

The dress was a heavier than Nora. She was quite thin and small and she never liked to wear big pieces of clothing. Purple was a nice colour but not the right for her skin tone. She found difficulties while taking the dress off, as every night. She began to stress about it when she felt his cold hands on her back, which calmed her a bit.

—I have your clothes on my drawer as you asked but having them won't be easy.

He began to pull the zip down and held her tightly. His lips barely touching her skin and his breathing slow paced. He rubbed his hands all over her breasts, sliding hisfingers through her abdomen.

—I'm sorry —he said—. It wasn't your fault. It hasn't been...

Nora turned and slowly pushed him towards the bed.

—I don't want you to apologise... —her hands went down between his legs. 

He smiled as he came near her face. Michael was hypnotised with Nora's eyes. A dark brown, just as her hair and her pale skin was just perfect for him. The reason why he fell in love with her just as first sight. " _Stupid_ " he once thought but the way she looked, smiled and talked to him was enchanting with all the meaning of the word. His lips touching hers as they kissed in such passionate way. His hands holding her tightly and bringing her body so close to his.

Everyone outside was just having the night of their lives, having fun and forgetting for one moment they were the last vast of civilisation. They were having fun until they ate the apples... What followed was the nightmare of every person who said the apple was the forbidden fruit...

Venable and Mead began her stroll to Langdon's bedroom. He was now sitting back on his desk, looking at his computer and Nora sleeping on the bed. For Venable that was outrageous.

—I should've known —She spoke with disgust—. That bitch had a good secret to hide.

Langdon didn't say a word about that situation, he instead mentioned the Sanctuary. Venable was so sure she'd won the battle but proved wrong when Mead shot her instead of him. Shocked by the outcome of her plan, she fell to the ground as she saw Nora's smile. Mead on the other hand was panicking.

—Relax —Nora said not caring about being naked in front of her—. She was going to die, anyway.  
—But... I-I was so loyal to her

Mead had a hard time realising her situation. Nora grabbed the clothes out of the drawer. Michael was explaining her how everything was his plan and how she helped him. She looked up at Nora, who was wearing all-black clothes.

—I couldn't be happier to have my two favourite girls here with me. Safe.

The smile on Nora's face vanished and she froze. 

—What is it? —Michael asked but then he felt exactly the same.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter but I'm inspired. Still not sure if I will put this on wattpad. I think this will help me to find an audience. Anyway. Thanks for reading and any comment or feedback is welcome.


	4. The Original Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter it's about Nora's background. Flashbacks are coming.

**_October 23, 2012_**

**_A birthday — Unexpected_**

 

What could a birthday will bring to Nora? She was living the dream of the average America girl: Living in Paris, being from a wealthy family and having as much boys to fuck as she had money. Although, she never considered spoiled or arrogant, on the contrary, she was the black sheep of her family and not for the wrong reasons. She never liked her luxury life since she saw what kind of parents she was given.

Her mother, Anya was a very successful business woman, with a company nationwide about to go worldwide. It was the type of woman who would appear in an important magazine with a headline that'd read " _How to be successful at sucking dick_ " -what Nora would've written-. Her mother was so determine that she was the one holding the house under her rules.

Pierre, her father. The most boring and cliche name that could ever exist. He was an heir who never had the opportunity to speak for himself or think and followed what others said. Again, his wife carried the marriage. Nora had two more siblings, Lorrie, the youngest sister and Oliver, the oldest son. They were exact replicas of their parents. Nora, the middle one, was always the weirdo. While her family cared for money, Nora cared for something like having an average job or having a public education -which never happened-, but she wasn't all against her kind. She liked having the privileges of not having to wait in line for the gas or the drugstore. Never even worried to buy her own groceries or paying her own bills. She balanced both perfectly. But there was something odd with her and it was obvious for her family.

So that birthday for Nora, was for many the Sweet Sixteen. A new so called 'chapter' and 'becoming an independent woman'. " _Bullshit_ " Nora would express. She was also born under terrible circumstances... Nora and her mother almost died during birth. Even Nora stopped breathing for a few minutes and was revived by one of the doctors. Anya wasn't the best mother as Nora was the best daughter. Always causing some kind of trouble just for the sake of making her mother cringe. There was one time where Nora literally lit her clothes on fire because she was done with pretending to be part of the most perfect family on her family's clique. Then there was that other moment, not so long ago, Oliver was just a couple of years older than Nora and already was engaged and expecting with some girl names Rosa. It was the baby shower, where Anya decided to throw a big deal of a party, with lots of people and fancy food. Waiters everywhere and tons of shitty black balloons for the "gender" reveal.

 

The Thiers family was known for their extravagant lifestyle and fights. There wasn't a single day where Anya said something against Nora and that day it was the breaking point for both. While Nora had goals to become a person outside her family and being considered the "freak" of the family, Anya wanted to have full control of her daughter. She announced her departure the same day of the party. Of course it was inappropriate, but that was just her style. Her mother's face was red and her eyeballs were protruding. Everyone stared waiting for the next move of either of them. Nora was exploding for everything her mother never was and the harsh truth in front of the guests. 

 

—I just wished you stayed dead! —her mother squealed.

 

The noise left went off. Even her siblings and father were stunned. Nora was too but after a minute of processing what her mother said she just smiled it off.

 

—Well, I'm sorry that something in your life is not perfect.

 

Anya was annoyed and just before her response, Rosa began to groan out of pain. Her hands over her bump. It was too soon but she was in such big pain that scared every single one of the gathering. People calling the Emergency services. Oliver freaking out while his father was trying to help. Lorry was also calling but no call was going through. A complete mess and Nora was watching it all happen. Rosa began to squeal even more and then blood was running through her thighs. Her screams made Nora react and return to the terrible situation. 

 

—I think she's coming —Nora said getting into the situation.

—She? —Lorry looked at her sister.  
—Yes, she. Now help me or they're gonna die...

 

Oliver's skin colour changed drastically. They did everything they could but there was still something odd happening. Nora was doing almost everything. Seven months... and it was a girl. Since no ambulance had arrived it was too late... It was like everything went in slow motion for Nora. Her hands were all bloody and she looked at Rosa and how the gleam in her eyes was fading slowly and Oliver saying ' _I love you_ ' every single second.

 

'I just wished you stayed dead!' that triggered Nora and her eyes looked at Rosa and her bump... That night she left as she promised, at the first hour of October 23rd.

 

America was the dream as for Americans was France. So she went there. Her ticket was to New Orleans... but once at the airport, Nora changed it to California.

 

All she needed was the new chapter in her life to begin and no baggage behind her. She went off the plane, straight to the hotel. She was feeling quite different again but she thought it was because of her latest experience. She just left without saying goodbye, as if it were easy to forget and leave everything forever. Eighteen is still a vulnerable age. Nora went to have a drink to just keep the thought of Rosa's dead daughter in her hands away. Little that she knew that the trauma she was trying to unseen was about to be replaced by something else.

 

Few drinks on her and her tongue just went out. She mentioned to her new 'friends' what she experienced while being part of a birth and death... She talked about how she felt a sudden burden on her shoulders.

 

—What my mother said was like, it went right to her baby. She began to feel sick and and I tried to help but not because I wanted to save a life, just because I wanted to make sure her daughter died to finally give a lesson...

 

Nora felt guilty and confessed. But they didn't care. One guy mentioned that he had a gruesome fascination with the occult.

 

—It's a house not far from here. We can go and check it out.

 

His hands were all over Nora as he whispered to her ear. Stupidly she said yes and went. Nora didn't speak a word when they arrived but right after she went down the car, she felt that same burden pulling her in but she felt insecure. The man pulled her to him, forcing her inside the house, saying 'It's okay' but she wasn't sure. 

 

—I want to leave —she said—. There's something here... Some one...

—That's us and we just need to find the room.

 

She knew what was going to happen but her mind was somewhere else, looking for answers, she wasn't there mentally but physically, she felt how he undressed her, pulling every piece of clothing out.  Touching every part of her body and forcing himself inside her, moaning and groaning. Nora began to realise that her situation wasn't good looking. She tried to get away but she couldn't. She tried to scream but her mind was blocked. Her body was frozen. Suddenly it all stopped.

 

 

 

 


	5. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are still flashback chapters.

 

He stopped what he was doing. He had remorse on his face and Nora felt the exact same burden she felt at the baby shower. Suddenly, her body reacted but her mind wasn't clear. All she felt on her body was a constant replay of what she had just experienced. 

—What are you doing? —the man spoke, in complete confusion— I said, what are you doing, bitch?

Nora just closed her eyes and a crack was heard all over the place. Then another and another. He began to squeal out of pain. Nora opened her eyes and saw how his bones were breaking and she was looking. He screamed as loud as he could when his penis was literally broken in half. After that, his neck cracked as well and Nora lied on the cold floor crying. She was exhausted and was still dealing with just what happened or at least find a real reason why it all happened. She had no idea what she was capable of but she wasn't surprised, maybe she killed her unborn niece and she's just killed a man for raping her. That was a little clear but the shame was more than someone could understand, not enough energy was left on her to get dressed or stand up. However, she grabbed her clothes and didn't heard the floor cracking and the clear steps walking where she was. The door was opened and a figure went down to her.

—It's okay, darling —a female voice was heard—. Poor child, what happened?

Nora looked up. This woman was there to help her but didn't feel quite calm. She helped her to get on her feet and covered her with a blanket. Another person quickly entered the room.

—I'll clean this up —the woman said smiling to Nora—. it's fine. He'll take care of you while I take the body outside.  
—Who are you? —Nora mumbled.  
—You can call me Miriam —she smirked sitting Nora on the bed.

Was this how it felt to be saved?

No. Nora killed the man by herself but how could this people know about her when it was an abandoned place. The second person was a man, or at least a young one. He looked at the body and then at Nora. He was really conflicted yet, confused.

—How? —he said getting close to her— What you did is nothing that I've seen before.

He tried to grab her hands but she removed them.

—I understand —he said and gave her a new set of clothes—. Let me help you... It may sound strange but it was that energy of your that brought me here.  
—Please leave —Nora spoke and wiped her face—. I need to change and I'm not pleased having you here.

The woman looked at Nora with defying eyes but he nodded and left the room.

—I meant you too.

Nora put on the clothes she was given but still was weak as her legs were shaking and her knees barely held her standing. Again the flashes of the event began to play on her mind. Feeling as she was about to fall, he held her.

—I'm here —he muttered.  
—Michael, we need to go —the woman spoke.

He carried Nora out of the house to a car outside. She was tired enough to ask questions or even know who those people were. When they reached their destination, Nora looked out as he was helping her out. It was a house, the type of American house in an American suburb but still suspicious. They took her inside, through the kitchen door. Miriam —as she told Nora to call her— turned on the light. She finally could see their faces but the first thing she saw were his eyes.

—Dear! —Miriam shout looking down Nora's thighs, she was bleeding.

Nora lost consciousness and woke up until the next morning on a bed and the sun entering through the window. Everything hurt from her head to her entire body and the memories once again stroke. She found hard to stand up and tried to find the way to leave that place. As she was coming down the stairs she heard the boy from last night.

—Don't leave —he said. Nora avoided looking at him.  
—Listen, darling... I'm thankful for what you did but I can't stay. I don't even know who you are and honestly I don't care —she said as he turned to him—  
—I'm Michael —he smiled.  
—Thank you, Michael but I really can't stay.

He nodded accepting her words and she went straight to the kitchen but was stopped by some force she couldn't unseen. She stood frozen. The woman was right in front of the door. In the corner of her eye she saw this altar. She slowly looked at it.

—In this house we praise the Dark lord —she said—. In what do you believe, child?  
—I-I don't have any beliefs, to be honest.  
—Well, you most be graced by someone because that ability you've got is not pure magic.

Nora rolled her eyes.

—Can I just leave? I'm tired and just want to take a decent shower and get over this once and for all.  
—Michael said he saw you on his dreams... Last night he woke up screaming. When I went to see him, he was sweating and babbling a name... 'Nora' he said repeatedly. Later he told me he needed to go somewhere and I was just as scared like him. I'd never seen him like that, so I went with him. He was so desperate to arrive but traffic was terrible. When we got there it was too late. He just said 'that monster violated her body' in such rage I won't understand. I entered the room and he was right but what I saw was a terrible scene. You mutilated him and no single drop of blood was in your body. He helped me cleaning you up. He healed your internal bleed and he stayed with you almost all night.

At that point Michael was there to listen everything. Nora didn't say anything as she had no idea what to say.

—I already say 'Thank you' —she finally sighed it out.  
—She wants to leave... Let her leave —Michael said.

Nora agreed as she walked to the door but not without giving Michael one last glance. She wanted to see his eyes one more time.

Once she got to the hotel, she opened the door and felt how, once again, she was loosing her posture as if the air wasn't enough.

—It's okay. There's plenty of air so you just need to calm down.  
—What the-? —Nora jumped out her feet.

There was a woman on her room, all dressed in black.

—How on earth did you get in?  
—I told the front man I was here to visit my niece and he let me in.  
—So I can see —She said bothered—. Who are you?  
**—** I came for you, Nora... To take you to a place where you belong. You just manifested your true powers and I will help you to improve them —She said it as if it were easy—. I'm Cordelia Foxx. No need to fear but I could give you relief to all your pain and if you want, to forget what happened yesterday.

That was a good option and at that point she had nothing to think or do, so she agreed to go with her.

 

 


	6. Not Today

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 2013

It was Nora's birthday. A very different celebration than last year's. She was on New Orleans and was part of a so called Coven. A witch. Who would've thought that she'd become a strong one. But being there wasn't as exciting as one could've imagined. Nora wasn't good at making friends but she made a few while being there and she was very fond to Cordelia.

Cordelia knew how it felt to have a perfectionist bitch as a mother and no matter what she did, it was always on bias. So she understood the kind of emotions on Nora. It was an interesting dynamic, one where they looked like sisters supporting each other. While other times, they looked like mother and daughter. Cordelia was tender. Nora was too but she tried to disguised it.

Although her experience was good, there was one small thing that bothered her at night. Michael's eyes. After almost a year, she was still thinking about him, whom she thought was insignificant but every night she dreamed with him and thought about him. It was like an never ending story, like if there was a kind of force drawing her to him.

Nora was experiencing with PTSD and she was definetly feeling it at that time, not thinking it right. Cordelia knew what she was experiencing and offered a memory spell but it wasn't the answer. Even if she agreed, the physical and emotional pain was too obvious that no spell could really let her suffering away.

—I won't be gone for too long. Just a few days —Nora was telling Cordelia as she grabbed her suitcases—. I'll be back before Halloween.

—You sure you don't want company? It's not like I don't trust you but-

—The anniversary? —Nora laughed it off— Trust me, I'm okay. I just need to clear my mind

Nora looked calm which gave Cordelia a brief relief. Although, she was concerned. But Nora really needed to clear her mind and end that nonesense obsession with Michael. She took a flight and went to the place where she met him.

After a few minutes she realised that it was a hopeless effort and that she was lurking into the same mistake she did last year. Staring at the same bedroom where it all happened felt like she was living it again. Her whole body froze until she felt a strange presence in the room and let go a scared scream.

 

—For God's sake, Cordelia! I told you I was fine! —Nora said trying to find her breathe again. But it wasn't Cordelia, instead was Ms. Mead which startled her.  
—I'm not your friend **—** she said calmly, looking at Nora and grinning—. You look better than the last time, I mean, you no longer look miserable.  
—Does that suppose to mean something?  
—Not exactly —the woman responded—. I've been coming here since last week. The anniversary. You had to come back.  
—And what exactly you're doing here?  
—Waiting, child. You slipped my fingers last time because of him but now that you've healed completely, you're the perfect candidate.

Miriam Mead had that special, yet scaring grin on her face. Nora looked down her hand. A knife.

—You're one exquisite girl and as I said, a perfect one.  
—I'd say, crazy —Nora said trying to walk away from the woman.  
—He'll be satisfied. He'll rise soon. I'm just an obedient servant and my Lord asks for you.

Nora gasped but not in shock but in a funny way.

—You mean, Satan? —she said mocking her—. I told you I've no beliefs... So please, stop all this stupidity of yours.

That was the moment where her mind said " _Fuck, this is exactly what get girls dead on horror films_ " as Mead approached her and didn't know why her body, once again froze. Her mind was saying to move but nothing was happening... again. Not even her powers were functioning. Not only she felt the blade of the knife penetrating her shoulder deep inside that not even the screams of pain would helped her. Mead was pleasantly satisfied that she even tasted the blood. With no much problem, once again Nora was on the car on the way to Mead's house. Looking at the bizarre situation and trying to keep herself awake, she began to converse with the woman.

—I'll die for what reason?  
—His father... —she said firmly— He's been asking for you constantly. I'mma worried momma, so I need to feed his desires.  
—Just because he has a crush doesn't mean you have to kill me, even worse, give me up as a fucking lamb.  
—Crush? —she laughed—. Child, He demands your soul.  
—Satan?

Nora mocked once again. Mead'd had enough when they arrived at the house and took the girl by the hair, not even caring about anything. She opened the door and pushed her on the ground.

—Shut up! —Mead said as Nora was just laughing on the floor.  
**—** Go on, do it. Kill and be killed.

The rage in both women was so powerful that Nora felt her powers finally coming back. Mead raised her hand, ready to shove the knife on Nora's heart, while she was waiting to defend herself, she wasn't going to go without fighting. But they stopped when the shouting "No" from Michael quieted the place. He looked at Mead with such pain and disappoint on his eyes and then, down to Nora.

—I'm sorry —he said helping the girl. Eyes watering and his voice cracking as he apologized—. What have you done?

Mead looked confused.

—She's a witch —she said desperately—. She's been haunting you for over a year. You don't see... I needed to end it before you lost your mind.

Nora was already losing her attention but felt safe on Michael's arms. She could hear his heartbeats and before she went unconscious, gave a last look to the eyes which were actually haunting her.

 

One more time, she woke up but wasn't alone. The only part of her body that was in pain was her shoulder. Michael was quickly to attend her as she moved.

—It's okay, you're safe.  
—Oddly true —she said—. As the fact she said I'm a witch.  
—She didn't have to do that —he frowned—. She doesn't understand.  
—Me neither, all I can say is I'm here for a reason.

Michael was really a strange type of person, yet she felt an strange energy whenever she was with him. She recalled Mead's comments about his father and how she reacted when she made fun about her dark Lord and beliefs. So it was easy to connect the dots. The question was what was so special about her and why she was so enchanted by Michael.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you're liking this story!


	7. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very small chapter today, I'm trying to condense all my ideas this week. Thanks for the reads and kudos!

 

 

It wasn't a good time for the Coven, at least that's how Cordelia was feeling. A strange sensation was empowering Cordelia's body. Zoe noticed how her Supreme was looking and helped her inside.

—Let me bring you some water —Zoe said in a hurry.  
—No, I'm fine. I'm just tired  
—Your face says otherwise.

Cordelia tried to give Zoe a smirk but there was something holding her back. She had foreseen Nora, and it wasn't pleasing. Cordelia didn't tell Zoe what happened but just the necessary information.

—We need to protect her.  
—How are you planning to do that?  
—By doing the unthinkable...  


Cordelia stood up from the armchair and left the room. She waited patiently for Nora to return, and every minute she just had those images going round in her mind, over and over again. Once Nora arrived, she ran to hug her as if it was an eternity since she last saw her friend. Then Nora began to tell her story of why she took so long to go back -omitting the Michael part- and how she recovered.

Nora had a fresh face and her eyes were glancing all the time. She was happy. Quite odd for Cordelia but she felt like Nora wasn't completely honest. 

—Well, I'm glad nothing bad happened to you —Cordelia said interrupting Nora—. I'm sure you're tired and definitely you need to rest. I fix you up a drink to help you relax.  


Who could doubt Cordelia? She was the kindest soul to ever exist and her methods were unique and with reason. When Myrtle entered the room, she found Cordelia in silent tears over Nora's sleeping body.

—I did what I needed to do —Cordelia mumbled.  
—What did you see?  


Cordelia's eyes said more but the only thing she could mutter was " _Death..._ "


	8. To care for Eternity

 

It was just a matter of time until Nora found out what was happening to her. She was 'normal', no spells to cast out, not even control things with her mind. Her long time dream became a reality but wasn't what she wanted. Immediately she connected the dots and it was Cordelia. The only question was 'why'. At the beginning, everything was alright. Some good was done but how could she even live when she'd known that life?

It was like a new chapter in her life, but deep inside she was mad at Cordelia. She had no place to go. Her parents had just forgotten her and the Coven wasn't an option -or at least she thought- so the only person she could turn to was Michael. At this point she had left him twice, so how was she asking him for a place to stay. Even a better question popped out, once again, what made Michael so bloody special.

She didn't know where to start and didn't have so many options. But it was like they were connected or something. He was walking, all dressed in black, so was she. Nora was standing there just watching as he was drawing her attention. He was with his so beloved Miriam Mead, whom definitely despised with all her guts. After a few seconds, Michael was shouting her name and running towards Nora. He held her tightly as if he never wanted to let go.

" _Why_ " Nora thought but again, she was on his arm, under this odd protection.

 

—I don't understand —Michael said looking at Nora.  
—I've got no place to go.  
—Then you'll stay with me. I don't want you to go ever again.

 

Ms. Mead's face wasn't very pleased but accepted it, she was making her Michael happy but wasn't sure if she was trustworthy.

The months passed and Nora lived with Michael and Ms Mead as a terrible soap opera or sitcom. Every night, it was Nora who slid on Michael's bed, she hated the sensation of loneliness and he gave her that peace. She never spoke about her troubles or the real reason she had no place to go, she just said...

" _My family never really liked me and all I've found here is betrayal from those who I love_ " and it was something that Michael could relate with. The only person he had was Ms. Mead and the only person Nora had was him. Michael thought it was like the circle was completed. It was dark outside, not even the moon was showing there to shine a light but Michael was holding Nora in quiet. Their breathing was the only sound in the room. His heart was beating fast because of her and still was a strange situation for him.

—Nora —he whispered while breaking the silence in the room—. I want toy make you a promise... and I want you to promise me back —Through the darkness he could g}see a spark on Nora's eyes—. Marry me and together we'll make this place better. I don't want you to leave me and maybe I'll be able to restore your powers.  


Nora's breathing stopped for a second. Michael then laughed.

—I know what you are and I've seen your powers —he said calmly—. I also know you lost them somehow, so let me be the one to restore you and be mine for eternity.  


The silence came back but with some sort of tension or high expectation. Nora didn't say anything and was glad the room was dark enough. Did she really love him? After minutes she responded to his proposal.

—Aren't we moving to fast? —she said in her usual tone— I mean, do we really need to marry?  
—If you want to be a witch again, you will.  
—And if I don't want to be a witch again or even marry you? That's too much to think about.  
—Then I'll have to kill you.

Nora kept quiet before bluffing out.

—You just said you don't want me to leave you. That's a big contradiction.  


Michael got mad and jumped on top of her, holding her wrists against the bed and putting all of his strength on her.

—At least I'd know I'd be the causer of your death and I can make it as painful as your darkest fears. And in hell you'll be raped for eternity and no one will be able to save you. I will be watching you wimp and moan your pain as loud as a dying cow.  
—Still you'll be heartbroken —Nora said—. You think that I'll be scared for that. I've been wanting to die for quite a long time and I know I have a place on hell, just the terms I was unfamiliar with. Just say it... You love me as I love you.

Michael didn't answer, his muscles started to relax, which Nora noticed. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him with such pace that he followed her in every move. His hands caressing her body and she pulled him closer to her. Her hands ran over his hair and stopped on the side of his ear...  


There was this mark. Michael kissed her lips.

—This is who I really am...

Nora didn't say anything, instead she held him in her arms.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
